


The Heavens For Your Hand

by odetostark



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Pre-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), The Arrangement (Good Omens), but i'll certainly try my best, i'm no Neil Gaiman or Terry Pratchett
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 13:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetostark/pseuds/odetostark
Summary: Aziraphale had been able to sense love since the first day he'd been on Earth protecting Adam and Eve in their garden. The principality always assumed it was God herself that had introduced the feeling to him, but as the years went on, and he became closer to this strange demon named Crowley, Aziraphale began to worry he'd made a slight misjudgment.in other words, Aziraphale has forgotten how close he and the demon used to be before the days of the fallen, and Crowley is desperate to remind him.





	The Heavens For Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'll be updating Appeasing Spirits for the Paranormally Challenged very soon! I have a few more chapters done so I hope be a bit more regular with that, but until then... I absolutely adore this series and it's characters. The book is outstanding and the tv show has done quite a good job as well. I hope you enjoy!

Aziraphale was utterly blown away by the sudden rush of emotion that shocked his system. Every part of him was warm and alive and what would very soon become known as happy. It was perplexing, all these feelings he was experiencing. Of course there was hardly a word for it then, now humans called it love, and something was feeling a large amount of it for Aziraphale to be sensing it like this.

“Well that went down like a lead balloon.”

“Hm?” The angel hummed, now very aware of what source had caused the great shock. “What was that?”

“I said, ‘well that went down like a lead balloon.’”

Aziraphale nodded gently, thinking just as carefully. The demon standing beside him continued on, and while he tried very hard to focus on the conversation at hand, it took everything in him to simply stay standing.

The waves of love pouring off of this individual were astounding. Never before in all of existence, roughly three human years now, had he felt something of this magnitude.

Crawley was the name, and while it wasn’t particularly familiar, his pointed features and wry smile tugged at vague and early memories, but it was nothing that seemed very prominent in Aziraphale’s mind. 

He didn’t look or act any different from the other demons Aziraphale had had the displeasure of meeting. Though, it went without saying that this Crawley kept his corporeal form in much better condition than the others had.

_ No, _ Aziraphale thought to himself.  _ No it simply must be the lord’s love for the humans I’m feeling. Can’t possibly be this fellow. No demon is able to feel love. _

Most unbeknownst to the principality, being a demon didn’t mean the fallen angels had lost what it meant to be alive.

Now you must believe, the angel really had tried to convince himself it wasn’t Crowley — that’s what he went by these days — he was feeling all of the love from. Honest to god herself he  _ had  _ tried, but anytime the demon was near him, which ended up being quite often, there was a wave of love crashing just behind him.

Not only that, but Crowley was actually not all that bad. Yes, he was crass, and by technical means Aziraphale’s implicit and eternal enemy, but he was honestly a lovely fellow. He even had helped several different times, but that was thanks to The Arrangement. That’s what they both told themselves anyways.

“Aw, what have you gotten yourself into now Angel?” The angel couldn’t help but smile at the sound of his friend’s - well -  _ mortal enemy’s _ voice. Angel was in fact a term Aziraphale had become quite fond of since the demon had started using. Even the humans had adopted it after hearing it so often. “The Germans?  _ Again? _ ” Crowley sucked on his teeth, feigning annoyance, and sauntering down the hall as if it were just another day in the park. “This is getting a little out of hand.”

Aziraphale was actually once again in quite something of a situation. You see, considering he was a holy being, he had a nasty habit of being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

The celestial heaved a heavy sigh, overall very frustrated with himself. “I was simply in the mood for a Belgium waffle! I hadn’t considered the whole ‘war’ issue.” He whined, waving his hand dismissively at the bars. “I wasn’t even that close to the boarder! You can’t have expected me to allow the strange men to continue on degrading and insulting other humans?”

“No, I suppose not, but did you have to go and get yourself arrested?” 

Aziraphale smiled and shrugged lightly. No matter what would have ended up happening, he didn’t regret the waffle, nor his words, just that he hadn’t eaten quicker. 

Crowley rolled his eyes knowing this himself. “You are insufferable.”

“Arguably ineffable perhaps?”

Crowley laughed despite himself. “The frustration you cause me is certainly ineffable.”

“I’m guessing this was your lot then, eh?” It was merely a passing remark. An inside joke between the two as Crowley’s “lot” were the bad guys, and his personal one were the good guys.Though, both were extremely morally ambiguous if looked at under proper lenses.

Strangely a funny expression crossed the demon’s face, but before Aziraphale had a chance to think anything of it Crowley tossed on his sunglasses and pressed his lips into a thin line. Had the angel not known better he would have said the demon was anxious. 

“Well, we both know hell is not quite bright enough to imagine something this extreme.”

“Perhaps not.” Aziraphale conceded, allowing the air to settle, and quietly hoping the other would explain himself. He watched Crowley pacing back and forth from wall to wall, and finally saw that the demon was truly anxious. His shoulders were slightly rounded, and nimble fingers twitched at his side.

After several beats of silence he finally spoke up, shattering the careful silence. “Go on then,  _ ask. _ ” 

The angel was shocked to find Crowley’s voice holding just as much tension as his shoulders. “Are you, uh – are you going to help me?” He asked finally.

Aziraphale didn’t particularly care for the way his acquaintance was looking at him. It was as if he was being studied in an experiment; like the demon expected him to do something.

Crowley paused again before responding; lips twitching as if they didn’t know if Crowley should speak or not either. “I don’t quite get what you’re playing at.”

“I beg your pardon?”  _ Playing at? _ Aziraphale thought.  _ Does he think this is a game? _ “I’m afraid I’m a bit confused.”

“You know,” Crowley spun around looking at the room, and gesturing vaguely. “Playing at. What’s your goal, what are you trying to accomplish?”

Aziraphale simply shook his head. “I do wish you would make more sense. This is not our first meeting. I work for the greater good of course.” Crowley didn’t seem satisfied with the answer, muttering something under his breath and turning away. “Is something wrong Crowley? You’re acting very strange. Are we being watched?” His eyes instantly shot upward. “Like I told you before, I can’t go around miricalling all over for fun or  _ they _ will start to notice.”

“Oh for hells-“ Crowley snapped, miracling the ridiculous angel out of the cell, and into a German commander’s uniform.

“Ah! Thank you,” He said brushing off his front. “But honestly Crow-“ Though, whatever it was he was going to say, Crowley, nor anyone else ever heard.

The demon had grabbed hold of his angel counterpart by the front of his coat, and pushed him against the wall. Grimacing slightly as Aziraphale’s head cracked against the concrete, Crowley realized he’d been a bit tougher than he’d planned but this was a rather serious matter. 

“You keep putting yourself in dangerous situations, getting caught, and then lamenting about how you can’t miracle yourself away. It’s as if you’re relying on me to save you.” Crowley stepped closer holding him against the wall with one arm, practically bearing his teeth. “ _ Why? _ ”

Aziraphale blinked, and after a moment he blinked again. He opened his mouth to say something, but it was rather difficult. He’d never been this close to Crowley before, they’d never been in physical contact before. Except, of course, for when Crowley had handed him the bag of books at the church and their fingers had merely brushed against each other. Just that much had caused palpitations in an organ Aziraphale didn’t posses as an ethereal being. 

The love pouring off of Crowley was almost intoxicating. His head spun slightly, and he couldn’t help but giggle. He tried to force a frown and sober up, but to no avail. 

Then suddenly, without having said so much as a word, the angel blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please feel free to leave any feedback below, and if there's any glaring mistakes I'm begging you to call me out. I try to go over it a few times, but I always miss something. If for some reason you'd like to reach me, my instagram is @odetostark. Until the next time.


End file.
